Disney Junior/special logos
Disney Junior - Happy Monster Band.png|Happy Monster Band (the "J" represents Bluz' keyboard, the "U" represents L.O., the "N" represents Ink, the "I" represents Bluz, the "O" represents Frred, and the "R" represents L.O.'s bass guitar, which then changes to Frred's electric guitar) Disney Junior - Happy Monster Band2.png|Happy Monster Band (same as before, but with the "R" as Frred's electric guitar) Disney Junior - The Hoobs.png|The Hoobs (the "J" represents Roma, the "U" represents Iver, the "N" represents Tula, the "I" represents Hubba Hubba, the "O" represents Groove and the "R" represents one of the Motorettes. This logo was only used in the UK, and was only used from May 7, 2011 - September 9, 2011. After that, when they aired promos for The Hoobs, they used the regular Disney Junior logo. Disney Junior - My Friends Tigger & Pooh.png|My Friends Tigger & Pooh (the "J" represents Rabbit, the "U" represents Tigger, the "N" represents Lumpy, the "I" represents Darby, the "O" represents Pooh, and the "R" represents Darby's cap. This logo was only used in the USA, and was only used from February 14, 2011 - March 30th, 2011 until it stopped airing completely. Disney Junior Tyson and the loud house.png|Tyson and the Loud House (The J represents Diwali, The U represents Monsters Inc, The N represents the maps used in Vanzilla, The I represents Tyson, The O represents Vanzilla, and the R represents Leo. DOODLEBUGS.png|the J represents the wooden pole the u represents doodlebug 1 the n represents the blue ice pack the i represents doodlebug 2 the o represents the moss ball and the r represents doodlebug 3 woody's roundup.png|the j represents jessie the u represnets stinky pete the n represents a cactus the i represents woody the o represents a stick of dynamite and the r represents bullseye OOglies.png|the j represents boo-potato the u represents the OOglies logo the n represents pineapple the i represents lonely sprout the o represents a googlie eye and the r represents clippy the barber wallace and gromit.png|the j represents the penguin the u represents shaun the sheep the n represents the techno trousers the i represents wallace the o represents preston and the r represents gromit'' ooh ahh and you.png|the j represents a palm tree the u represents a banana the n represents ahh the i represents ooh the o represents the playhouse disney logo and the r represents a vine mario party 9.png|the j represents kamek the u represents koopa troopa the n represents birdo the i represents mario the o represents shy gug and the r represents yoshi zog.png|the j represents madam dragon the u represents princess pearl the n sir gadabout the great the i represents zog the o represents a reindeer dragon and the r represents a pink dragon the highway rat.png|the j represents the duck the u represents a ant the n represents the rabbit the i represents the highway rat the o represents the squirrel and the r represents the horse disney junior 2019.png|the j u n i and r represents black letters and the o represents the pixar ball